1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of clocks and, more particularly, to a clock or clock having a time and date display. The clock can also be made as a clock with a wake-up function or as a radio alarm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clocks, and in particular clocks that have date and time displays, are known. Specifically, clock radios which, after being started by a buyer, set themselves automatically to the actual time are known. In some cases, such clocks set themselves to display the actual date. However, automatic time setting, as well as automatic date setting only occurs when a time data signal transmitted by radio (e.g., the DCF77 time mark signal transmitted in Germany) at the location of the clock can be received by the clock with a sufficient level of quality. The receipt of such a time mark signal is not always guaranteed.
It is therefore apparent that there is a need for a clock that sets its time independently from the reception of a time data signal that is transmitted via radio waves.